Let's Get Married, Channie!
by ByunFire
Summary: Mereka sudah lama menjadi sepasang kekasih...tapi kenapa Chanyeol tidak juga melamar Baekhyun? tidak tahukah Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun mengharapkannya?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Lets Get Married, Channie!

Writer : Channiengu

Warning : BoysLove, BoysxBoy. Typo(S)

Pair : ChanBaekhyun

Rated : T (Tenang aja, ini gak ada mesum-nya kok)

Genre : Romance (mungkin), drama, dan angst (dikit)

Warn : mungkin kalian bakal bosen, tapi selamat membaca ^_^

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW READERS-NIM :)

ENJOY THIS FIC~~

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Baek!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak keras kepala, justru kaulah yang sangat keras kepala, Chan!" kata Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tajam, pertengkaran kali ini adalah pertengkaran yang paling runyam.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku sudahlah, Chan." Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa—ia marah , benar-benar marah.

Satu minggu yang lalu Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun pergi ke Singapura untuk urusan bisnis, ia tahu kalau Baekhyun sangat lemah—ia tidak mau melihat Baekhyun sakit. Tapi, Baekhyun mengacuhkannya dan tetap pergi—hal itu membuat Chanyeol marah. Apalagi Baekhyun benar-benar sakit ketika pulang, Chanyeol semakin marah pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**The Flashback story beginning...**

Mereka bertemu di kampus, kemudian menjalin hubungan pertemanan sebelum Chanyeol sangat tertarik dengan Baekhyun yang polos dan naif, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun—ia lebih dulu menyukai Chanyeol, Chanyeol adalah pria tampan yang menggemaskan dengan humornya.

Setelah beberapa tahun berteman, Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya—tentu saja Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia sudah menunggu Chanyeol cukup lama.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik begitu mereka berpacaran, Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya polos seperti yang Chanyeol kira, bisa dibilang Baekhyun sangat berani, karena ciuman pertama mereka—diawali oleh Baekhyun.

Waktu itu Chanyeol tengah menjemur pakaiannya di atas gedung—dimana pakaian-pakaian biasanya di keringkan. Ia menjemur selimutnya juga, ia menjabar selimutnya—tanpa disangka Baekhyun yang dari tadi membantunya, menyibakkan selimut yang sedang dijemur Chanyeol kemudian menarik tubuh Chanyeol kemudian menciumnya.

Ciumannya sangat singkat, kemudian Baekhyun melarikan diri—meninggalkan Chanyeol yang speechless. Chanyeol tidak yakin itu perbuatan Baekhyun, bahkan ia masih canggung untuk mencium Baekhyun walaupun mereka sudah berpacaran satu minggu.

Ciuman Baekhyun tidak itu saja, bahkan tidak terhitung. Pagi-pagi buta Baekhyun menyelinap ke apartemen Chanyeol, itu mudah saja karena Baekhyun tahu password apartemen Chanyeol. Pelan-pelan Baekhyun naik ke ranjang Chanyeol—takut Chanyeol terbangun. Pelan-pelan juga Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol yang masih pulas, Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan sangat hati-hati dan pelan.

Entah karena sudah saatnya bangun atau terusik, Chanyeol bangun dan menyadari milik siapa wajah yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Maaf aku—"

Chanyeol membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman.

Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol akan marah, tapi sebaliknya, Chanyeol malah menciumnya dengan ciuman yang _sedikit_ liar.

Setelah ciuman di pagi itu, Chanyeol semakin berani untuk mencium Baekhyun. Seringkali terjadi di kampus—kemudian sisanya ada di apartemen Chanyeol maupun apartemen Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka _hampir_ selalu baik-baik saja. Dimana Baekhyun selalu merawat Chanyeol, memasak untuk Chanyeol, membersihkan apartemen Chanyeol, dan mencintai Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa seperti sudah memiliki seorang pasangan hidup.

Chanyeol selalu mendampingi Baekhyun, dengan acara-acara Baekhyun yang mulai padat seusai kuliah. Baekhyun disibukkan dengan pekerjaan barunya di kantor, dan bertambah sibuk setelah naik jabatan. Bisa dikatakan Baekhyun sangat bekerja keras—dengan mudah ia mendapat jabatan satu tingkat di atas dari jabatannya semula sebagai marketing.

Chanyeol juga mendapat pekerjaan seusai kuliah, walau Baekhyun lebih dulu mendapatkannya.

Seusai kuliah, hubungan Baekhyun-Chanyeol semakin erat seiring bertambah dewasanya mereka. Tapi selama ini, tak sekalipun Chanyeol mengatakan akan menikahi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan itu sehingga ia bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun disaat Chanyeol berada di ruang kerjanya di apartemen.

"Ya, ada apa Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol, matanya tetap terpaku pada layar laptop.

Baekhyun mendekat, kemudian berdiri di belakang Chanyeol—melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"kau mencintaiku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan laptopnya, kemudian mendongak, menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"pertanyaan macam apa itu Baek? Kau pasti tahu jawabannya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"apakah tetap sama cintamu padaku sejak kita masih kuliah dulu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tentu, aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Sangat,"

"..."

Baekhyun tampak sedih.

"ada apa?"

"kau tidak ingin menikahiku Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun, pertanyaan yang singkat namun dapat membuat Chanyeol cemas.

"Tidak—"

"Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"kau tahu, aku masih belum memiliki apa-apa Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tatapan hangat.

"Iya tapi, bisakah kau berjanji akan menikahiku Chanyeol? Jawab aku!" Baekhyun mulai gusar.

Chanyeol berdiri menghadap Baekhyun, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku belum bisa berjanji apa-apa."

"..." Baekhyun terisak.

"ini sudah satu tahun setelah kuliah, tiga tahun bersama. Apakah kurang memantapkanmu untuk melamarku Chan? Setidaknya kita bertunangan dulu atau apa." Kata Baekhyun, sesekali ia menghapus air matanya.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, ia mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Aku masih berfikir kedua kali untuk menikahimu Baek."

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, dorongan yang lemah namun bisa membuat jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau benar-benar mengecewakan Chan. Aku sangat-sangat mempercayai cintamu, tapi kau malah berkata berfikir kedua kali untuk menikahiku? Kau benar-benar menyakitkan!" tangis Baekhyun benar-benar pecah. Ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol—Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tetap tidak mau berhenti sehingga Chanyeol menyerah.

Untuk beberapa hari Baekhyun tidak mau datang lagi ke apartemen Chanyeol. Segala usaha sudah Chanyeol lakukan untuk berbaikan dengan Baekhyun.

Pada hari ke tujuh mereka bertengkar, Chanyeol jatuh sakit—dan berbaring dengan lemas di rumah sakit.

Chanyeol menelepon Baekhyun, meminta Baekhyun untuk datang menjenguknya.

Tidak mudah untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun ditelepon, karena Baekhyun tidak pernah mengangkat teleponnya ketika nama Chanyeol tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol!?" akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya karena ia terusik dengan dering ponselnya yang terus berdering hingga 14 kali.

"Baekhyun, aku sakit." Suara Chanyeol benar-benar lemah.

Baekhyun seperti tersengat listrik, rasa cemas mulai muncul begitu ia mendengar suara Chanyeol yang lemah.

"Kau dimana sekarang, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Rumah sakit."

Baekhyun meraih jaketnya kemudian berlari keluar apartemen, secepat kilat ia melakukan perjalanan ke rumah sakit, ia benar-benar cemas dengan Chanyeol, fikirannya mulai kacau.

Di rumah sakit—di salah satu kamar, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol yang pucat dan lemas, Chanyeol tengah tertidur. Baekhyun duduk di dekat ranjang Chanyeol, memandangi tubuh Chanyeol yang agak kurus dari terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Chan..."

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana readers-nim? Membosankan, kah? Tapi aku berharap kalian menerimanya T_T

Mungkin...masih mungkin loh ya, di ff ini SEDIKIT terdapat kejutan-kejutan. Jadi jangan bosan dulu.

Tapi aku gak maksa kalau kalian ingin close T_T

Don't forget to review :D

Walaupun isi review-nya cuman emoticon gaje ga apa-apa kok :)

Sayonara! Bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Lets Get Married, Channie!

Writer : Channiengu

Warning : BoysLove, BoysxBoy. Typo(S)

Pair : ChanBaekhyun

Rated : T (Tenang aja, ini gak ada mesum-nya kok)

Warn : mungkin kalian bakal bosen, tapi selamat membaca ^_^

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW READERS-NIM :)

ENJOY THIS FIC~~

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit—di salah satu kamar, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol yang pucat dan lemas, Chanyeol tengah tertidur. Baekhyun duduk di dekat ranjang Chanyeol, memandangi tubuh Chanyeol yang agak kurus dari terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Chan..."

Chanyeol membuka matanya, senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat Baekhyun berada di sisinya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Chan." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum terbaik yang ia punya.

"kau datang juga, aku menunggumu." Kata Chanyeol.

"teruslah menungguku, kau tahu, aku pasti akan kembali lagi di sisimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, wajahnya sedikit cerah walaupun masih tampak pucat.

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol seharian, ia merawat Chanyeol dengan cinta—tidak perduli dengan hal yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu, dimana ia meneriaki Chanyeol, sekarang ia benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan Chanyeol.

"Sudah malam, pulanglah dulu dan kembali besok pagi. Aku mencintaimu Baek." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, sebelum pulang ia mencium kening Chanyeol.

"aku juga mencintaimu,"

"Tunggu!" kata Chanyeol, sebelum Baekhyun berbalik ke arah pintu.

"ada apa?"

Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun, "Aku hanya ingin menyentuh ini. Pulanglah, hati-hati di jalan."

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian ia berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Chanyeol bangkit lalu duduk di ranjang, dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya sibuk menggerutu.

"Sial, bedaknya benar-benar tebal, sampai menempel di bibir Baekhyun. Untunglah Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya."

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo masuk.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol, berhasil?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun benar-benar mencintaiku. Tidak rugi berbaring di sini seharian, di make-up seperti hantu, dan di infus seperti orang yang benar-benar sakit." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ada gunanya memiliki teman dokter sepertimu Kyungsoo" kata Chanyeol diiringi tawa renyah.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, suasana hatinya bertambah baik karena sahabatnya—Chanyeol tidak lagi murung masalah cinta.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah sakit, tentu saja dengan Baekhyun di sisinya. Ada banyak cara baginya untuk mengembalikan Baekhyun padanya.

Setelah beberapa hari di rumah, Chanyeol menceritakan kebenarannya pada Baekhyun—menceritakan kebenaran tentang sakit palsunya. Awalnya Baekhyun sangat kesal pada Chanyeol, tapi semuanya telah terjadi dan dia memang tidak bisa jauh dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak pernah menyinggung tentang pernikahan, Baekhyun merasa percuma untuk mengatakannya kembali pada Chanyeol, ia memilih untuk menunggu Chanyeol mengatakan padanya.

Dan, Baekhyun tetap bersabar menunggu Chanyeol mengatakan—mengatakan hal yang paling dinanti Baekhyun.

Tidak perlu kalimat panjang, hanya, "Menikahlah denganku." Baekhyun pasti langsung menerimanya.

.

.

.

Bersabar...

Baekhyun tidak menyangka, satu tahun telah berlalu, dimana ia menunggu Chanyeol untuk melamarnya—tapi bayangannya sirna ketika ia menyadari bahwa tahun telah berganti, walaupun hanya bertambah satu angka, namun itu sangat berarti baginya. Dalam setahun ia terus menunggu walaupun tidak menunjukkan apapun di depan Chanyeol.

Cemas...

Baekhyun merasa sangat cemas, rasa cemas yang beralasan.

Mengapa Chanyeol tidak juga ingin meresmikan hubungan mereka?

Mengapa Chanyeol enggan hanya untuk melamarnya?

Mengapa Chanyeol terus mengulur waktu sepanjang ini?

Apakah ia hanya dipermainkan oleh Chanyeol?

Lalu dianggap apa ia selama ini, pembantu?

Pertanyaan semacam itu menghantui fikiran Baekhyun, ia benar-benar cemas jika semua itu terjadi. Ia pasti akan kehilangan kewarasannya apabila ia benar-benar dipermainkan oleh Chanyeol.

Sudah 5 tahun Baekhyun-Chanyeol menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari teman maupun sahabat, terlalu lama untuk terus mengulur waktu karena kini mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa.

Baekhyun mulai ragu dengan Chanyeol—ragu dengan cinta Chanyeol, ia hampir tidak mempercayai lagi cinta Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol memang perhatian padanya. Tapi balasan yang yang Chanyeol terima sangat lebih, apartemennya selalu rapi, selalu tersedia makanan di rumah, bahkan ia bisa memeluk dan mencium Baekhyun sekaligus.

.

.

.

Tidak ada pemberontakkan yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun, ia tetap merapikan apartemen Chanyeol, memasak untuk Chanyeol, dan mendampingi Chanyeol setiap hari.

Hingga pada suatu hari...

"Aku ingin menaikkan pangkatmu Tuan Byun, mengingat kerja keras anda dan kualitas kerja anda yang baik." Kata Direktur Junmyon di ruang kerja Direktur Junmyon—kantor.

"Terimakasih banyak direktur, saya akan bekerja lebih baik lagi." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sopan.

"mungkin ada beberapa tes dulu, karena posisi ini menjadi incaran banyak orang. Tapi saya dengar anda izin beberapa hari karena sakit, tidak apa-apakah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, itu hanya karena terlalu lelah, tesnya dilakukan di mana?"

"Singapura, minggu depan anda sudah harus berangkat ke sana."

"Baik direktur, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak." Baekhyun tersenyum.

.

.

.

Seminggu ini Baekhyun mempersiapkan dirinya dengan baik, naik pangkat adalah impiannya. Setidaknya dia sudah pernah sekali, dan kini ia ingin naik pangkat lagi.

Chanyeol mendengar berita tentang Baekhyun, tiga hari lagi Baekhyun akan berangkat ke singapura.

Siang itu tidak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol datang ke apartemen Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..." kata Chanyeol—begitu ia dipersilahkan masuk dan duduk oleh Baekhyun.

"Iya, Chan?"

"benarkah berita tentang kau ke Singapura?"

"iya, hanya beberapa hari aku kesana."

"tapi kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mau kesana?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mendekat ke sofa yang Chanyeol duduki. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ini adalah strategi merayu ala Baekhyun.

"aku ingin merahasiakannya darimu, ini untuk kejutan. Sialnya kau sudah tahu." Ucap Chanyeol di selingi tawa kecil.

"tapi Baekhyun—"

"Chanyeol hanya sebentar, kali ini saja jangan kekanak-kanakan."

"tetap saja Baekhyun, aku ingin kau tetap di posisimu. Kau tidak perlu menjadi atasan, kau akan hidup denganku, menjadi pasangan hidupku. Biarkan aku yang bekerja keras. Dan kau tetaplah menjalani perkerjaanmu yang sekarang."

Baekhyun menarik kepalanya dari bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku juga ingin ber-karir Chanyeol, ini tidak adil kalau hanya kau yang menjadi atasan." Kata Baekhyun, kali ini dengan nada bicara kecewa.

"Baekhyun—"

"dan kau bilang pasangan hidupmu? Kapan itu aku tidak tahu. Kau tidak pernah memberikan aku harapan tentang kehidupan masa depan kita. Dan baru saja ketika aku akan berkarir kau malah membicarakan hal itu."

"Baekhyun biarkan aku bicara!" kata Chanyeol setengah berteriak.

Baekhyun diam, ia memilih untuk diam walaupun hatinya sakit—ia ingin marah tapi...

Karena ia mencintai Chanyeol, bahkan mengucapkan kata yang kasar ia tidak mampu.

"Sekarang memilihlah, naik pangkat atau aku!"

"kau kekanak-kanakan Chanyeol—"

"Aku tunggu jawabanmu tiga hari lagi, fikirkan baik-baik Baek. Kau sakit karena terlalu lelah bukan? Kalau kau naik pangkat akan lebih melelahkan."

"Baik, tunggulah jawabanku." Kata Baekhyun dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian...

Baekhyun menyeret koper kecil menuju apartemen Chanyeol, disana Chanyeol sudah menunggunya. Dengan sedikit cemas, Baekhyun masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku pergi." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan shock, _dia lebih memilih pekerjaannya dari pada aku?_

"Maaf, aku harap kau tetap menerimaku, Chan." Kata Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Chanyeol membuang muka—untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah jendela, ia tidak mau melihat wajah Chanyeol yang penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Baiklah Tuan Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi.

Baekhyun berbalik, memandang Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya. Mungkin Chanyeol akan menamparnya atau menyeretnya keluar.

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca ketika Chanyeol semakin dekat.

"Chaann..." Baekhyun hanya berbisik, selagi langkah Chanyeol semakin mendekat.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo readers-nim tersayang :D

Udah nemuin sedikit kejutannya belom?

Kalau gak terkejut ya JEONGMAL MIANHAE T_T

Di chap ini aku gak tega ngebuat si 'tiang listrik' sakit parah lalu meninggal...

Tapi di next chapter aku gak janji si Chanyeol tetep hidup...

Hahaha#evil smile.

Don't Forget to review, ne?

Saranghae :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Lets Get Married, Channie!

Writer : Channiengu

Warning : BoysLove, BoysxBoy. Typo(S)

Pair : ChanBaekhyun

Rated : T (Tenang aja, ini gak ada mesum-nya kok)

Notes : Terimakasih banyak buat readers-nim yang udah mau respon.

Buat yang belum, ditunggu lho...

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW READERS-NIM :)

ENJOY THIS FIC~~

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuang muka—untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah jendela, ia tidak mau melihat wajah Chanyeol yang penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Baiklah Tuan Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi.

Baekhyun berbalik, memandang Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya. Mungkin Chanyeol akan menamparnya atau menyeretnya keluar.

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca ketika Chanyeol semakin dekat.

Tanpa Baekhyun kira...

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, lalu mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun—dengan penuh perasaan.

" aku sudah melarangmu, tapi apa boleh buat kalau kau tetap bersikeras. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai sakit lagi, aku akan benar-benar marah padamu kalau sampai sakit." Kata Chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti Tuan Park Channie." Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Pesawat baru saja landing—kembali ke korea, orang-orang sibuk keluar dari pesawat.

Direktur Junmyon yang menjemput Baekhyun di bandara menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih, harusnya ia bangga karena Baekhyun berhasil menyandang jabatan yang baru. Tapi kebanggaan itu sedikit terganggu melihat kondisi Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun berada di atas kursi roda—dengan infus bergelayutan. Kesehatannya drop, ia terlambat makan dan terlambat tidur selama di Singapura.

"Anda akan langsung ke rumah sakit?" tanya Direktur Junmyon.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, seperti tiada tenaga lagi yang tersisa.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendapat telepon dari seorang pria menggunakan ponsel Baekhyun—pria itu mengaku sebagai direktur dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun berada di rumah sakit.

Chanyeol melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja hingga layarnya pecah, ia sudah mengira kalau Baekhyun akan jatuh sakit. Dan inilah yang membuat Chanyeol keberatan dengan keberangkatan Baekhyun ke singapura.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol, setiap kali ada suara orang berjalan di depan pintu ia selalu was-was. Tapi hingga semalam ia di rumah sakit Chanyeol tidak kunjung datang.

Mungkin Chanyeol sibuk, kata-kata itulah yang ada di benak Baekhyun.

Setelah tiga hari dirawat di rumah sakit, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengharapkan lagi kedatangan Chanyeol untuk merawatnya atau sekedar mengunjunginya.

"Mengapa dulu aku memilih laki-laki seperti Park Chanyeol!?" batin Baekhyun dalam hati, ia marah dan ingin menangis.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju pintu, bel apartemennya berbunyi beberapa kali.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu, ia mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di depannya. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal dan kecewa—menjadi satu.

"masuklah Baekhyun, tidak biasanya kau masuk dengan sopan." Kata Chanyeol.

Biasanya Baekhyun masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol dengan menyelinap—tanpa izin.

"Jadi inilah kau yang sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun, ia tetap berdiri di depan pintu.

"..."

"kau membiarkan aku kesakitan, atau malah kau mendo'akanku mati?" tanya Baekhyun, ia mulai terisak.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun kemudian menutup pintu.

"sudah kukatakan untuk tidak ke Singapura, apa kau tidak dengar? Inilah akibat yang harus kau tanggung Baek!" emosi Chanyeol naik.

"kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Hanya karena itu kau marah!? Aku sungguh tidak percaya."

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Baek!" ucap Chanyeol.

"aku tidak keras kepala, justru kaulah yang sangat keras kepala, Chanyeol!" kata Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku sudahlah Chan." Baekhyun meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa—ia marah , benar-benar marah.

**FLASHBACK STORY END**

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke apartemennya, hatinya sangat sakit. Selama perjalanan pulang dari apartemen Chanyeol air matanya tidak bisa berhenti. Ia tidak habis fikir mengapa Chanyeol sangat tega padanya—tega melihat ia sakit tapi sekalipun tidak menyentuh ujung rambutnya pun.

Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, Baekhyun meraih figura yang berisi fotonya dan foto Chanyeol, tanpa sadar ia membanting figura itu sekencang-kencangnya hingga hancur berantakan. Kemudian Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dengan mata dan pipi yang basah dengan air mata.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membalik figura yang berisi foto Baekhyun, sebelumnya ia memandang foto aegyo ala Baekhyun sejenak, namun ia membalikkan figura itu—memandang foto Baekhyun hanya menambah beban di hatinya.

Chanyeol meraih jaketnya, kemudian berjalan keluar apartemen—mencari udara segar dan menghilangkan sedikit beban di dalam kepalanya.

Dengan mobil pribadinya, Chanyeol sampai di sebuah kafe.

Mata Chanyeol menari-nari, mencari sesosok orang yang paling ingin ia temui beberapa hari ini.

Nah, itu dia...

"Kyungsoo-ah!" panggil Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke kantor, benar ia berada di kantor dan dihadapkan dengan setumpuk pekerjaan—tapi fikirannya terasa berada di luar kantor, bayangan Chanyeol menari di fikirannya—hanya Chanyeol.

Ia ingat betul, biasanya Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang apabila ia sedang memasak. Chanyeol akan memeluknya apabila ia menangis karena sebuah film—Chanyeol akan menenangkannya apabila ia sedih. Chanyeol selalu memuji masakan Baekhyun, kerajinan Baekhyun, dan kerja keras Baekhyun, tapi sekarang—sepi.

.

.

.

Mereka putus, putus tanpa ada kata-kata putus yang terlontar dari bibir mereka. Chanyeol tidak mungkin berkata putus pada Baekhyun, ia masih mencintai Baekhyun walaupun ia sedikit muak pada Baekhyun.

Hari-harinya berlalu dengan lambat, biasanya ia menghabiskan harinya untuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan lalu kembali ke apartemennya—yang spesial di tiap harinya adalah 'Baekhyun' yang selalu menunggunya pulang dari kantor untuk makan malam yang dimasak Baekhyun.

Sungguh, walaupun Chanyeol tetap bisa makan tanpa Baekhyun—tapi ia tersiksa dengan perasaannya, ia merindukan rasa masakan Baekhyun. Bukan hanya masakannya, ia juga rindu untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, ia juga rindu Baekhyun yang sering mencuri ciumannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa makanan cepat saji yang tadi ia beli, ia duduk di depan TV—mencari hiburan sambil makan.

Mood makannya hilang beberapa hari ini, ia bekerja sangat keras.

"_maafkan saja dia, dia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Lagi pula kau juga sedikit terobsesi dengan impianmu. Jangan hanya karena itu kalian berpisah. Hubungan kalian sudah berjalan 5 tahun, itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Fikirkan kembali Chanyeol." _

Kata-kata kyungsoo mengiang di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membereskan makanannya yang belum habis separuh itu, biasanya ia makan banyak—tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya menekan bel apartemen Baekhyun, sudah beberapa kali ia menekannya namun Baekhyun tidak juga membuka pintu.

Pada pencetan ke 5—pintu terbuka, dan tampaklah Baekhyun dengan T-shirt lengan pendek-selutut juga rambut basah, sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya—ia akan menutup pintu, namun Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"ayo bicara aku—"

"aku tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan." Potong Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun—"

"aku sibuk." Baekhyun menutup pintu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dari jendela kaca lantai atas, ia sedikit kecewa.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berusaha..."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol datang ke kantor Baekhyun, ia ingin bertemu Baekhyun—tapi tidak bisa, Baekhyun sangat sibuk. Pekerjaannya baru, dan dia harus bekerja lebih keras lagi.

"sebentar saja." Pinta Chanyeol pada resepsionis#bener gak sih?.

"Tidak bisa tuan, Tuan Baekhyun sedang meeting."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa menunggu Baekhyun lebih lama lagi.

"bisa pinjam kertas dan pulpen?"

"baik, sebentar tuan."

Chanyeol menulis beberapa kata di kertas, kemudian ia melipatnya dan menyerahkannya ke resepsionis.

"titip untuk Tuan Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruang meeting, kemudian ia disodori sebuah kertas yang terlipat.

Baekhyun membukanya, hanya 10 detik—untuk membuat mata Baekhyun basah.

_**Baekhyunie...**_

_**Ani, Chagi-ya**_

_**Sebelumnya aku minta maaf**_

_**Aku pergi ke beijing, untuk urusan bisnis. **_

_**Kau tahu, aku segera menyusulmu untuk naik pangkat di kantorku.**_

_**Sepulang dari Beijing, aku harap kau mau **__**menikah**__** denganku**_

_**Aku berangkat sekarang**_

_**Jaga diri baik-baik**_

_**I love you chagi-ya**_

Baekhyun menangis bukan karena ditinggalkan Chanyeol ke Beijing.

Tapi...

Chanyeol baru saja melamarnya.

"Aku menunggumu pulang Chanyeol, I love you too..." Baekhyun mendekap surat dari Chanyeol.

Tanpa memperdulikan masalah yang baru saja terjadi antara ia dan Chanyeol-ia tersentuh dengan kata-kata Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak puitis sama sekali.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari kantor, langkahnya berhenti di depan lemari es, ia menempelkan surat dari Chanyeol di pintu lemari es.

Kemudian tanpa ganti baju lebih dulu ia menyalakan TV. Otaknya bekerja ganda hari ini. ia butuh sedikit hal yang fresh.

Mata Baekhyun terpaku pada layar TV

_Satu jam yang lalu terjadi kecelakaan pesawat..._

_Pesawat tujuan Korea-China..._

_tergelincir saat beberapa meter meninggalkan..._

_pesawat oleng dan terbakar..._

_seluruh awak pesawat meninggal di tempat..._

Baekhyun tidak dapat mencerna kata-kata dari TV dengan baik—ia ingat pada Chanyeol. Itu adalah pesawat yang Chanyeol tumpangi. Benar, satu jam yang lalu setelah Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan kantor.

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, ia menangis—bukan menangis dalam diam, ia menjerit histeris.

Baru saja ia berbaikan dengan Chanyeol...

Baru saja ia memaafkan Chanyeol...

Baru saja ia merasa senang karena Chanyeol...

Baru saja ia dilamar Chanyeol...

Tapi saat ini...

Hanya air mata

.

.

.

TBC

Halo!

Membosankan?

Mianhae readers-nim T_T

Chanyeol MATI belom ya? XD

Kita berdo'a aja semoga dia tetep hidup, kasian Baekki-nya...

Di chap ini tidak ada yang spesial, tapi aku harap kalian menyukainya...

Bisa ber-argumen tentang next chapter? Hohoho.

Ya udah, Aaiiing~


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Lets Get Married, Channie!

Writer : Channiengu

Warning : BoysLove, BoysxBoy. Typo(S)

Pair : ChanBaekhyun

Rated : T (Tenang aja, ini gak ada mesum-nya kok)

Warn : mungkin kalian bakal bosen, tapi selamat membaca ^_^

PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW READERS-NIM :)

ENJOY THIS FIC~~

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, ia menangis—bukan menangis dalam diam, ia menjerit histeris.

Baru saja ia berbaikan dengan Chanyeol...

Baru saja ia memaafkan Chanyeol...

Baru saja ia merasa senang karena Chanyeol...

Baru saja ia dilamar Chanyeol...

Tapi saat ini...

Hanya air mata

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat, wajahnya memerah—ia menangis hebat sampai sulit bernafas.

Channie!

Baekhyun memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol dalam hati karena bibirnya sudah tidak mampu lagi berucap.

Pandangan Baekhyun kabur oleh air mata—sebelum pandangannya benar-benar gelap.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing.

Baekhyun kembali terisak saat menyadari apa yang terjadi tadi—ia ingat apa yang baru terjadi dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang.

Kini bukan saatnya ia menangis.

Baekhyun meninggalkan apartemen—menuju rumah sakit.

Untuk satu tujuan—melihat Chanyeol untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali menangis saat di perjalanan, membayangkan seperti apa tubuh Chanyeol yang terbakar.

Wajah tampannya—tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di rumah sakit. Ada banyak polisi di sana, juga orang-orang yang meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan air mata.

Baekhyun merasakan sakit di dadanya.

Ia mengusap air matanya yang siap terjatuh—kemudian menarik nafas dan masuk ke rumah sakit.

Di dalam rumah sakit—ramai sekali.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berjalan kemana, ia sangat kalut.

Polisi membawa kantung mayat—berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Kaki Baekhyun gemetaran, jangan-jangan jasad yang ada di dalam kantung mayat itu adalah Chanyeol.

Polisi itu semakin dekat—dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya, ia terlalu gemetaran.

"Awas!"

Seseorang menarik tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja ia berada di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi.

"apa yang kau pikirkan? Tidakkah kau lihat kau hampir ditabrak!?"

Baekhyun mengenal suara itu, ia mendongak.

"sekarang apa lagi?" tanya orang itu.

Tangis Baekhyun meledak, ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memeluk orang yang ada di depannya dengan erat—seakan tidak mau terpisah.

"Jangan meninggalkan aku Chanyeol, aku takut..."

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"mungkin kau mengira aku ikut terbakar dengan orang-orang tadi?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab—ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

Itu sebuah keajaiban, ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang utuh dengan wajah tampannya—sungguh ia seperti bermimpi.

.

.

.

Ting-Tong!

Bel apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi.

Dengan langkah gontai, Baekhyun membuka pintu.

"Baekhyunkie, aku berdiri di sini sangat lama. Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam. Ada apa dengan matamu yang merah, huh?"

Baekhyun semakin terisak—kini pipinya kembali basah dengan air mata.

"Channie!"

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh laki-laki jakung yang berdiri di depannya.

Chanyeol masih heran ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

"ada apa Baek?"

" film yang barusan aku lihat sangat menyedihkan, kekasihnya meninggal— tidak bisa kembali hidup lagi seperti uri Channie..."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "aku tidak pernah mati dan hidup lagi Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, jangan menangis Baek. Aku masih disini."

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di lantai balkon— Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang, dagu Chanyeol berada di bahunya.

Baekhyun sangat menikmatinya.

"Bahkan rasanya aku hampir mati dengan berita itu, Chan." Kata Baekhyun.

"untunglah Baek, aku menunggumu di kantormu sehingga aku ketinggalan pesawat."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli—mengingat bahwa ia menangis gila-gilaan karena berita kecelakaan pesawat itu.

"lalu bagaimana dengan teman kantormu yang meninggal itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"keluarganya sudah dapat menerima, tanpa ke Beijing aku sudah bisa naik pangkat."

Baekhyun mendekap tangan Chanyeol yang berada di perutnya.

"aku sudah memikirkannya Chan, aku akan meninggalkan jabatanku yang sekarang dan kembali lagi ke jabatanku yang dulu." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memper-erat pelukannya, "Terimakasih, Baek."

"kau seperti angin dan aku daun keringnya, angin membawa daun kering itu kemanapun arah angin itu bertiup."

"benarkah?" kata Chanyeol, kemudian ia mencium tengkuk Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Chanyeol, kau ingat? Di rumah sakit waktu kau pura-pura aku sudah mengatakan padamu."

"berkata apa?"

"kau lupa, huh?"

"iya."

"Ah, kau ini..."

"bercanda, aku ingat kata-kata romantismu waktu itu."

" teruslah menungguku, kau tahu, aku pasti akan kembali lagi di sisimu." Kata Chanyeol, persis dengan yang dikatakan Baekhyun waktu itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan Tuan Park Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu setulus aku bisa, aku ingin menikahimu. Menikahlah denganku Baekhyun..." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"alasanku tidak segera melamarmu, aku merasa jauh di bawahmu, kau mendapatkan pekerjaan lebih dulu dan naik pangkat lebih dulu. Itu membuatku sulit, apalagi harusnya aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu. Aku berusaha keras agar bisa melebihimu." Kata Chanyeol.

"dan aku ingin Baekhyunie-ku tidak terlalu sibuk, aku ingin Baekhyunie merawatku dengan cinta, memasak makanan yang penuh cinta, dan menungguku pulang kerja dengan cinta." Kata Chanyeol.

Hati Baekhyun sungguh bahagia, ia tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya dia.

"aku menerimamu Chanyeol, aku akan menikah denganmu, akan merawatmu, memasak untukmu, dan menunggumu pulang kerja. Dengan syarat, tetaplah mencintaiku seperti ini." kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"I love you..." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"i love you too, Chanyeol.."

.

.

.

Epilog

Kedua kakiku terasa bergetar, getaran ini dikarenakan aku terlalu gugup. Paduan antara bahagia dan gugup yang bercampur di hatiku.

Aku menoleh ke sisi kananku, dimana Chanyeol berdiri dengan tuxedo yang keren.

Wajahnya sangat...sangat tampan

Kami berdiri di altar

Dimana banyak orang menyaksikan kami dengan hati bahagia.

Aku menahan kakiku yang serasa tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

Kami mengutarakan janji,

Janji yang akan kami pegang seumur hidup.

"Pengantin di persilahkan berciuman."

Kata-kata itu membuat dadaku tersentak.

Kami memang sering melakukannya—tapi kali ini berbeda.

Sekarang aku menjadi Park Baekhyun, suami Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memegang daguku, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Kami berciuman.

Sial, ciumannya sangat singkat!

Seperti tidak ada perasaan sama sekali.

.

.

.

Seusai pernikahan, kami—aku dan Chanyeol bulan madu di Tokyo.

Sekarang musim gugur, kami berjalan-jalan diantara pepohonan berdaun cokelat.

Daun-daunnya berjatuhan kemudian bergerak bersama angin yang bertiup.

Kami berpegangan tangan, menikmati masa terindah dalam hidup kami.

"Ada apa dengan ciumanmu kemarin? Sangat singkat tanpa peraaan." Kataku

"aku tidak suka melakukannya di depan banyak orang. Aku akan melakukannya seperti yang kau mau saat kita hanya berdua." Chanyeol menggodaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Chanyeol..."

"ya?"

"Terimakasih selalu bersamaku, terimakasih selalu membawaku bersamamu. Kalau kau tidak bergerak maka aku tidak akan sampai di sini. Kau selalu melangkah lebih dulu, ketika aku menyebalkan kau selalu kembali padaku lagi dan membawaku. Dan terimakasih telah mencintaiku, kau membawaku ke dalam kehidupan yang indah, kau membawaku di waktu yang tidak akan kulupakan seumur hidupku."

Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan yang hangat, seakan tidak bisa menahan lagi—ia memelukku.

Pelukannya sangat lembut, dapat kurasakan ia mencium puncak kepalaku dengan lembut juga.

Kami berpelukan—di antara daun-daun kecokelatan yang berterbangan.

.

.

.

Bekhyun mengklaim dirinya sebagai daun kering, dan aku sebagai angin.

Ketika daun kering terbang bersama angin.

Itulah kami.

-Chanyeol.

FIN

Halo!

Gomawo readers-nim atas kesetiannya #BoW

Aku terharu pada kalian#alay ah :D

Makasih udah mau mampir, dan big thanks buat yang ninggalin jejak di kotak review.

Semoga ketemu lagi...

Aaiiingg~


End file.
